The present invention provides a simplified and reliable construction for a high-pressure rotating water jet nozzle which is particularly well suited to industrial uses where the operating parameters can be in the range of 1,000 to 40,000 psi, rotating speeds of 1000 rpm or more and flow rates of 2 to 50 gpm. Under such use the size, construction, cost, durability and ease of maintenance for such devices present many problems. Combined length and diameter of such devices may not exceed a few inches. The more extreme operating parameters and great reduction in size compound the problems. Pressure, temperature and wear factors affect durability and ease of maintenance and attendant cost, inconvenience and safety in use of such devices. Use of small metal parts and poor quality of materials in such devices may result in their deterioration or breakage and related malfunctioning and jamming of small spray discharge orifices or the like. The present invention addresses these issues by providing a simplified construction with a greatly reduced number of parts and a design in which net operating forces on nozzle components are minimized.